YeWon song ficton drabbles
by AiYesung
Summary: WonSung drabbles! mind to RnR?


**Title : Yewon Song fic drabbles**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : PG 13 - PG15**

**Mereka milik tuhan. Dan mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain ^^**

***Boys Love! Crack couple!* Don't like, don't read! **

**RnR?**

**A Day**

Mereka bertemu di hari dimana daun-daun maple berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Dimana Seorang namja kecil menangis diatas kuburan mungil yang ia buat sendiri.

Tangannya sangat kotor, kakinya, bajunya, semuanya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, sahabatnya kini pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. ia tak punya teman lagi, selain anak anjing hitam yang kini telah tak bernyawa di dalam tanah.

Ia mengusap air matanya lagi. Tapi gerakkan tangan mungilnya terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menahan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya namja itu.

"Aku temanmu,"

**You And I**

Mereka kini tumbuh dewasa, mengalami masa-masa remaja mereka bersama, merasa arti pentingnya sahabat dalam hidup mereka, merasakan apa yang di sebut cinta.

Kim Jongwoon -namja kecil yang dulu mengubur anak anjingnya- kini merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang.

Merasa bahagia ketika orang itu bersamanya, merasa berdebar saat orang itu berdekatan dengannya.

Merasa hidupnya sempurna ketika orang itu membalas cintanya.

Orang itu Choi Siwon –namja kecil yang dulu menjadi teman pertama bagi Jongwoon-. _Mereka saling mencintai, karena mereka selalu bersama._

**Believe **

'mereka saling mencintai, karena mereka selalu bersama'. Tapi bagaiamana jika jarak dan waktu memisahkan mereka?

Seperti saat Siwon memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar negeri selama empat tahun? Meninggalkan Jongwoon yang masih membutuhkannya?

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" Tanya Jongwoon.

"Percayalah. Aku akan tetap bersamamu disini," Siwon menyentuh dada Jongwoon, merasakan detak jantung yang terpompa cepat itu.

Dan akhirnya mereka mempunyai satu pemikiran yang berbeda saat ini.

'_Mereka saling mencintai, karena mereka saling percaya'_

**Cause I Can't Stop Thinking About You 'Boy –U**

Siwon berusaha memejamkan mata untuk kesekian kalinya, tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa tertidur.

Ia merindukan Jongwoon-nya.

Ia rindu melihat wajah manis Yesung yang dihiasi semburat merah saat ia menggodanya, merindukan Suara malaikatnya saat ia bernyanyi, merindukan mata indah yang selalu memperhatikannya, merindukan bibir tipis kemerahan yang selalu menciumnya tiap hari, ia merindukannya.

Jujur, ia takut jika Jongwoon akan melupakannya dan mencari kekasih yang bisa menemaninya setiap hari. Tidak sepertinya..

Suara pesan e-mail terdengar dari ponselnya, nama 'Jongwoon' terpampang di layarnya.

'_Siwonie, aku merindukanmu._

_Jaga kesehatanmu disana, jangan terlalu lelah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit._

_Dan, jangan mencari orang lain di sana.._

_Aku mencintaimu.'_

Siwon bisa membayangkan betapa lamanya waktu yang harus Jongwoon perlukan untuk menulis deretan kata-kata itu. ia tidak pandai mengutarakan perasaan.

Tapi Siwon bahagia, bahwa sebenarnya Jongwoon juga memikirkan hal yang sama saat ini.

Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, berharap bertemu seorang yang sangat ia rindukan itu didalam mimpinya.

**Waiting for You**

Sudah tiga puluh enam bulan Jongwoon menunggu, hanya tinggal menunggu dua belas bulan lagi untuk melihatnya kembali.

Ia masih bisa menunggunya, karena ia percaya bahwa Siwon tidak akan meninggalkannya dan mencari cinta lain.

Kini Jongwon tepat berada di bawah pohon maple yang tengah menggugurkan daun-daunnya, seperti saat ia bertemu pertama kali dengannya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Kakinya kini bergetar karena terlalu lama berdiri di tengah dingin.

Tapi semuanya menjadi hangat ketika tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya.

Siwon telah kembali. Cintanya telah kembali tanpa ia harus menunggu dua belas bulan lagi.

Mereka berpelukan, melepaskan kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam satu sama lain. Diakhiri dengan pautan bibir yang menyatukan kembali cinta mereka.

**Our Love**

Siwon duduk masih menatap Jongwoon yang sedang bermain dengan teman-teman mungilnya. Tiga ekor kura kura yang dibeli Jongwoon dua tahun yang lalu.

Jongwoon terus bermain dengan ketiga kura-kuranya, tidak memperdulikan Siwon yang menatpnya dengan kesal.

Siwon seakan di duakan, ah! Bukan! Di empatkan!

Siwon mendekati Jongwoon lalu memeluk pinggang ramping itu.

"Kau melupakanku?" Bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Jongwoon, membuat Jongwoon sedikit bergidik geli.

"Melupakanmu?"

"Kau lebih memilih bermain bersama mereka dari pada aku,"

"Jadi kau cemburu pada anak-anak kita? Hmm?" Ucap Jongwoon.

"anak kita?"

"Hmm, dan aku appanya,"

Siwon menyeringai, mengetahui jalan pikiran Jongwoon.

"Aku appa, karena aku jauh terlihat lebih manly. Kau lebih cocok menjadi umma yang cantik, Jongwoonie,"

Jongwoon terdiam, ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Siwon karena itu benar.

"ahh..tidak terasa aku sudah mempunyai tiga anak sekarang. Memang kapan kita melakukannya?" Tanya Siwon bertannya se-innocent mungkin.

Jongwoon menatapnya tajam. "Melakukan apa?" Jongwoon memukul kepala Siwon, hingga namja bermarga Choi itu menghentikannya sendiri dengan caranya sendiri XD. *adakah yg tau caranya apa?*

**Marry U**

Kini mereka duduk diatas rumput di taman belakang rumah Siwon. Melihat bintang bintang yang berkelap-kelip terang dimalam itu.

Jongwoon menyandarkan kepalanya di Bahu kokoh dan nyaman itu. Siwon membiarkan namja yang ia cintai itu merasa nyaman di sisinya, ia mengusap surai kecoklatan Jongwoon yang terasa sehalus sutera.

"Jongwoon. Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Siwon.

"kenapa kau bertanya sedangkan kau tau jawabanku apa?"

"aku hanya ingin memastikan,"

"Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Choi Siwon,"

Siwon memegang bahu Jongwoon hingga namja itu duduk tegap menghadapnya.

"_Would you marry me?_," ucap Siwon terdengar pasti.

"haha.. Kau melamarku Choi Siwon?" Jongwoon sedikit tertawa mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang menurutnya hanya candaan.

Tapi Siwon hanya menatap Jongwoon, hingga namja yang lebih tua itu menghentikan tawanya. Lalu membalas tatapan Siwon. "Kau serius Siwonie?"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini,"

Kata terakhir dari Siwon benar-benar menghentikan tawa Jongwoon saat ini. Siwon berdiri menghadap Jongwoon yang masih duduk, ia menekuk satu lututnya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jongwoon.

"Kim Jongwoon, Menikahlah denganku," Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya. Benda kecil mengkilat yang membuat Jongwoon tak kuasa menahan air mata kebahagiaannya untuk keluar.

"Yes, Yes.. I do,"

Siwon memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Jongwoon yang mungil. Di saksikan oleh bintang bintang dan rembulan yang semakin menampakkan cahaya terangnya malam itu.

Saling berpelukan bahagia.

'_Kini mereka benar-benar tidak dapat dipisahkan karena mereka saling mencintai.'_

.

.

.

**_FIN_**


End file.
